


I'm here for you

by showaces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Boyfriends, Car Accidents, Coping, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showaces/pseuds/showaces
Summary: Craig gets called down to the office to be told some terrible news. Tweek notices something wrong and wants to help Craig out.





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was half asleep writing this so if it sucks I apologize.  
> Constructive criticism is very much welcome.

The rain poured down onto the small Town of South Park, causing a gloomy vibe over the town’s middle school. For their recess period the kid were told to remain inside. Some like Eric Cartman called bullshit and through a fit, while others like Butters just drew on his papers, laughing to himself. However, Tweek and Craig were in the back leaning against each other while playing a game on Tweek’s phone. The two were content ignoring the outside world and being in their own little bubble. The joy was however was short lived as a loud chime was heard over the intercom.  
“Craig Tucker, please come to the principles office. Craig Tucker, please come to the principle’s office. Thank you.”  
The dark-haired boy groaned softly. “I’ll be back okay.” He mumbles to the blond who whimpered at the loss of heat from his boyfriend. He quickly left the room trying to ignore the sound of Eric’s yelling. On his way there he wondered why they were calling him down. He hadn’t done anything that could get him in trouble. At least not recently. The pre-teen stood in front of the principal’s office taking in a deep breath and slowly opening the door. Inside was the principal, vice principal, school consular and a police officer.  
“What’s this about?” The dark-haired boy asked, closing the door behind him.  
“Mr. Tucker. Please take a seat.” The officer said, gesturing to the empty chair. Craig took the seat still looking at the four adults waiting for an answer to his question. “You see.” The officer began, “Your parents were in a big accident. They hydroplaned and hit a tree, they’re both at the hospital in critical condition.”  
Craig sat there in the chair trying to process this new information. He could barely make out what anyone else was saying. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat and shaky breath. “Bullshit.” He mumbled, causing the others to stop and focus in on what the boy was saying. “That’s bullshit! My parents are safe drivers! They’d never get into an accident!” He shouted, running out of the room and down the hall into the boy’s bathroom. He couldn’t stop the tears pouring out as he pressed his back to the wall trying to figure out how this could have happened. All these thoughts kept racing through his mind but was cut off by a voice.  
“Whoa, who died?” Craig looked up to see Eric standing in front of him now laughing at his own question.  
“Watch your fucking mouth Cartman.” Craig growled, grabbing onto the front of the others shirt.  
Eric smirked in response to Craig’s anger as he continued to taunt him. “Aww, did I touch a wittle sore spot?” He teased before laughing loudly. “Did. Did your mommy pass away?” He asked in a childish tone while laughing more.  
Before Eric could say another word, Craig slammed him up against the bathroom stalls and punched him in the gut. “I told you to watch your fucking mouth!” He screaming, punching Eric hard enough in the face to cause a gush of blood to come out of his nose.  
Eric yelped in pain as he tried to push Craig away. “What the fuck dude! I think you broke my nose!”  
Craig punched him again, letting the other go to let him fall on the floor before kicking him in the stomach. “Fucking serves you right.” He growled, getting ready to kick him again before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his torso.  
“Craig. P-Please stop.” Craig turned his head slightly to catch Tweek’s messy blond locks in the corner of his vision. Craig turned slightly to look down at the boy holding him back from Eric who was taking this opportunity to flee.  
“Tweek...” Craig whispered softly feeling guilty as he noticed the other was crying. “Tweek, I’m sorry did I scare you?” He asked softly as he ran his non-bloody hand through his boyfriend’s hair.  
The blond sniffled, holding onto Craig tighter. “W-What’s gotten into you? Y-You were s-so angry.” He manages to say in between sobs. Craig didn’t respond as he let the boy cry for a few minutes, rubbing his back to calm him down.  
Once Tweek was completely calmed down to his normal twitchy self Craig pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay Tweek. Just Cartman said some things he really shouldn’t have and it really pissed me off. Okay.”  
Tweek grumbled softly, tugging at Craig’s shirt like he always does when anxious. “But what did he say? Please tell me what’s wrong.” He whines, tears forming in his eyes again.  
“There’s not much time left in recess to tell you. So how about I go over to your place and we talk about it after school.” Craig suggested, cupping Tweek’s cheek and giving him a gentle kiss. “Does that sound okay to you?” Tweek’s cheeks turned a light shade of red at the kiss, but nonetheless he agreed to the suggestion and followed Craig back to class while holding onto his hand tightly.  
The rest of the day went on without any more major hiccups. Whenever Eric got asked about the bloodly nose he froze and he fell down and landed on his face. Which seemed a lot better than pointing fingers at Craig and saying he got beat up. The dark-haired boy kept glancing over at his boyfriend who seemed extra twitchy and distracted. It hurt Craig deep down to see him like this, but his mind was also focussed elsewhere. He hasn’t been called down to the office again so his parents’ condition must have stayed the same. But he still wondered if they were going to be able to recover from the accident. All these thoughts raced through his mind that he barely noticed that most the class was already gone except for Tweek who stood in front of him.  
“Craig… Are you ready to go?” The blond asked softly with a little smile.  
Craig quickly packed up his things and stood up. “Uh, yeah. Sorry for being so zoned out.” Tweek’s response was a silent one but he just grabbed Craig’s hand and smiled which brought a little bit of comfort to the taller boy.  
They walked the entire way to Tweak’s house in silence. Craig trying to figure out how he was going to tell Tweek and Tweek staring up at Craig every so often examine his face, as if trying to read his thoughts. Once the two arrived at Tweak’s house the headed up to the blond boy’s room and sat down on the bed.  
“Craig, can you tell me what’s wrong now?” Tweek asked leaning against Craig’s chest. The other boy bit his lower lip. He could either lie to Tweek to not worry him so much or he could tell the truth and worry him a lot.  
“I.” Craig began looking down into Tweek’s soft innocent eyes. “I can’t tell you.”  
Tweek sat back upright looking at the taller boy in confusion. “What do you mean you can’t tell me?” He asked in a loud concerned tone.  
Craig felt guilty for the way his boyfriend looked at him with such a pained expression. “I just can’t Tweek okay. If I say anything then you’ll just get really stressed out and I don’t want to do that to you.”  
“But you’re already stressing me out by not telling me!” Tweek shouts, pulling at his blond locks. “A-Are you thinking of breaking up with me?”  
Craig grabbed Tweak’s wrist, trying to get him to stop pulling on his hair. “No. I don’t want to break up with you Tweek. I love you, but it’s just hard to talk about.” Craig sighs, slowly releasing the smaller boy’s wrist and hanging his head low to hide his tears.  
There was a moment of silence between the two before Tweek spoke up. “Look. Craig.” He pauses, cupping Craig’s cheek and making the dark hair boy look him in the eye. “I l-love you too. A-And I care about you a l-lot and I want to take help you w-when you feel like this. So please let m-me know what’s wrong.”  
Tears poured down Craig’s face as he tackled Tweek down onto the bed and into a hug while loudly sobbing into his shoulder. Tweek was frozen slightly overwhelmed by the sudden movement. He let out a soft whimper as he decided for now to just hold Craig while using one hand to rub his back and the other to play with his dark locks until he was ready to talk.  
Once Craig had calmed down the two laid there for a moment. Tweek continued to rub Craig’s back which made the taller boy make a small content purr. “I think I’m ready to tell you.” He whispers, pausing to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then explained everything to Tweek from what they said in the office to why he was beating up Eric.  
“Craig. T-That’s a lot.” Tweek mumbled, tightening his hold on Craig, “Do you have a-anywhere else to go?” He asked, the only response he got was a faint no from the taller man. “How about this. You wait h-here and I’ll go talk to my parents a-and we’ll see what we can do.”  
Craig sat up looking at Tweek in concern. “Tweek, you really don’t have to.”  
“But I want to!” Tweek exclaims, also sitting up. “We’re a team Craig and when you’re down I want to help you back up.”  
Craig was silent for a moment before tackling Tweek back down again covering his face is little kisses and holding him tightly.  
“WAAH! C-Craig! Too much! Too much!” Tweek squealed giggling slightly as Craig rolled off of him.  
“I’m sorry babe. I’m just want to show you that I appreciated you.” Craig says holding Tweek’s hand and staring at him with loving eyes.  
The blond boy giggle softly and squeezed Craig’s hand. “Message received loud and clear.” He says, rolling onto his side and kissing Craig’s cheek.  
The two then headed downstairs talking to Tweek’s parents and telling them about the accident and asking them what to do. The two adult and the pre-teens began formulating a plan since Craig had no other reliable places to go to if in the case his parents pass, Tweek’s parents would let him stay there as long as he helped around the house. Craig willingly agreed to the offered and thanked Tweek’s parents for being so understanding. The two then headed back up to Tweek’s room as they waited for supper to be ready.  
“You know.” Craig said, looking down at the floor. “I always thought I’d be the one always protecting you from harm.”  
Tweek hummed softly and squished Craig’s cheeks together. “You can’t be tough all the time. I know you’re a big soft teddy bear and it’s okay to show that.” Tweek huffs with a playful pout. “Just let me be the strong one when you need it, okay.”  
Craig lets out an amused chuckle and picked Tweek up spinning him around a few times while the blond let out a little surprised screech. “C-Craig!” He whines, gripping onto the taller boy’s shirt. “What w-was that for?”  
The darker boy shrugged and set Tweek back down. “You make me do weird things because you make me happy.” He says while flopping back onto the floor.  
Tweek grumbled softly and joined him snuggling into his side. “You’re lucky that I love you.” He teased, poking Craig’s in the side.  
“Indeed, I’m the luckiest guy in the world because you love me.” The darker boy purrs, once again pulling Tweek into a loving kiss.


End file.
